Forbidden
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: What happens when Selphie's crush on Laguna turns to more?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Selphie or Laguna or Irvine or Kiros . . . well you get the point.   
  
Author's Notes: This is a beginning attempt to a Lagelphie or a Selphuna *giggles* Oh and it's   
from Selphie's point of view.  
  
I looked around the city in awe. I had only been to Esthar twice, possibly three times before. I   
think even if I had been at this place a million times I'd still be amazed! The reason I was there   
was simple. The Garden Festival was just around the corner and since Squall flat out refused to   
be the speaker I decided Laguna would be perfect. He had the kind of charisma I was looking   
for. I walked up to the guard standing in front of the Presidential Palace.  
  
"'Scuse me, but I need to talk to President Loire." I tried not to bounce up and down   
excitedly.  
  
He looked at me curiously. "Is it a message from Garden?"  
  
"Well . . . sort of."  
  
"Right this way please." I sighed in relief and followed him happily. We took the lift up and he   
walked me to Laguna's room. "The president should be inside."  
  
"Thanks a bunch!"  
  
I knocked on the door before entering. Not to long after that Kiros answered the door, Ward   
not far behind him. They both smiled in recognition. "Hi Selphie. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk to Laguna!"  
  
"Ok come in." I walked in. Laguna was sitting at his desk, his head starting to nod forth in   
sleep. Kiros gave a loud "Ahem!" and Laguna's head snapped up. He looked at me and   
smiled.  
  
"Hello Selphie."  
  
I walked over to him and smiled. He was still as cute as he was in the flashbacks. "I came here   
to ask you a question, a favor you could say."  
  
"Sure! What is it?"  
  
"Well you see . . . the Garden festival is coming up and we need a speaker . . . "  
  
He smiled happily. "Say no more! I'd be glad to help."  
  
In my excitement I ran up and hugged him. Since there was such a difference in height my head   
was buried in his chest. I giggled and thanked him.  
  
He pulled away from me. "When is the festival?"  
  
I checked my boots in nervousness. It's a little habit I've grown accustomed to. "Well . . .   
that's the problem. It's in two days."  
  
Kiros, who was still in the room laughed. "You're really trusting him to come up with a   
speech . . . in two days?"  
  
Laguna looked annoyed. "It's not like this is my first speech. Remember the time in Dollet?"  
  
"..." Ward said happily. Kiros laughed more. "Ward says he remembers that your leg got   
cramped up and you fell off the sta–"  
  
"–eh...that was a long time ago." Laguna said as he gave an embarrassed look.   
  
I grinned. "Well there's no need to be nervous this time. It'll be so much fun! Also, I can help   
you."  
  
He put his arm around me and my heart fluttered. I knew it wasn't right to have these emotions   
but it was something I couldn't help. I heard him talking to me and looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said you trust me . . . right?"  
  
He looked at me with such hope in his eyes I almost had to laugh. "Of course I do!"  
  
He smiled triumphantly at Kiros and Ward. I wondered what time it was and looked at my   
watch. "When can we meet again to discuss this?"  
  
He looked at his watch as well. "How about eight tonight?"  
  
It's almost as if it's a date. I once again ignored my thoughts and nodded. "That'll be great!"  
  
We talked a little longer before I left his office. As I boarded the Ragnarok I felt like I was   
floating on a cloud. I sat down the Ragnarok not too far from Garden and was greeted by   
Irvine. It was obvious he had been waiting for me. He greeted me with a kiss.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
I smiled triumphantly. "He agreed!"  
  
Irvine gave me a warm hug. "I told you he would."  
  
I pulled him away and looked up at him. He grinned before kissing me again, this time with   
more feeling. He leaned down and whispered so only I could hear. "Do you want to yet?"  
  
I blushed and looked around to see if anyone heard. No one seemed to be around. "Irvy . . .   
you know I'm not ready."  
  
"I'm just making sure." I nodded. It was a conversation we've had plenty of times before.   
With that last thought in our mind we headed toward Garden.  
  
  
***  
  
Well . . . this is my first try at anything like this. PLEASE review!!!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any of the characters  
  
Ok if you see something in asterisks (* *) It means Selphie's thinking k?  
  
I was in my room putting on a little make-up when my phone rang. I was a little surprised since   
I really didn't get too many phone calls in my room. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Selphie?" I smiled as I heard Laguna's friendly voice.  
  
"Hi Laguna what's up?"  
  
"Um . . . well nothing too much. Anyway, I called you to talk about us meeting tonight."  
  
My heart sank. He was probably canceling our "date" tonight.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, we can't meet at the Palace. There was a little flooding problem–"  
  
I could hear Kiros's voice interrupting him in the background. "Well maybe next time you   
won't leave the bath water running and go out to eat!"  
  
Laguna gave a little laugh. "Er . . . well anyway, is there somewhere else we could meet?"  
  
My mind reeled with possibilities before I blurted, "How about Garden?"  
  
He seemed to like that idea. After a little more chitchat I hung up, feeling relieved and excited.   
I practically skipped to the cafeteria where I saw Quistis.  
  
"Guess what Quisty? Laguna's coming!"   
  
She raised an eyebrow at my excitement. "Does Squall know?"  
  
"Not exactly but . . . " I sighed. "He can't run from Laguna for the rest of his life!"  
  
"True but he's still going to try to."  
  
I nodded knowing she was right. "Well . . . we'll just avoid Squall."  
  
"Do you really think Laguna's going to go for that?"  
  
"Quistis you're starting to bum me out."  
  
She gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry Selphie. But with Seifer back and everything I've been   
under a lot of stress."  
  
I had forgotten. Just a week ago Seifer and his posse had returned to Garden. At first he   
seemed like a new person but it was already obvious that wasn't going to last long. I smiled   
back. "I'm sorry Quisty." I looked at my watch. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you later   
ok?"  
  
I left the cafeteria and looked around. I wasn't sure what to do for an hour. Finally I went to   
the Quad and sat on the stage, hoping someone would come to keep me company.   
Unfortunately one person did come, Squall.  
  
Even from the distance I could see he wasn't too happy. I stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"...Is something wrong Squall?" I knew exactly what was wrong but there was no way I was   
going to say so.  
  
He didn't say anything for a while and then he spoke. "I hear you invited Laguna."  
  
Boy news travels fast. "Yep." That was all I was going to say. I was almost afraid to say   
more.  
  
"You could have at least warned me."  
  
"Why? So you could run off and hide?" I immediately regretted saying that when he flinched. I   
apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall but you know it's true–" I stopped as he gave me a glare.  
  
He turned away. "You have no idea what it's like. None of you do."  
  
I stood up. "Well maybe if you would just tell us . . . " But he didn't hear me as he had already   
walked away.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there thinking, but it must have been quite awhile because Irvine   
bounded in. "He's here Selph."  
  
I jumped up. "Where?"  
  
"He's waiting for you by the stairs."  
  
  
I started running. As I ran past Irvine, he scooped me up in his arms. I gave a small giggled as   
he started walking, but soon stopped and hit him in the chest. "Irvy, I'm not going to look very   
professional if I'm being carried there!"  
  
He smirked and put me down. "Just trying to help you out. I didn't think you'd make it in time   
with those little legs of yours."  
  
I gave him a playful smack before taking off. I wouldn't look that professional if I was really   
late either.  
  
By the time I reached the stairs I was out of breath. Laguna was there, and was engaged in a   
conversation with Zell. I slowly and quietly walked up to them, hoping to hear the conversation.  
Zell was quite excited, his arms waving about.  
  
"So like, I was thinking that you could make a big T-Board park in Esther. Your popularity   
would skyrocket!"  
  
I pushed Zell away. "Don't you have a hotdog to get or something?"  
  
Zell rolled his eyes. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." He walked off toward the cafeteria.  
  
I smiled at Laguna. "Sorry I was late."  
  
He smiled back. "It's ok. Zell kept me company."  
  
*If Zell said anything about my crush on Laguna I'll kill him . . . * "How about I give you   
a tour?"  
  
"Ok sounds great."  
  
Little did I know that this day was the start of something that would change my life as well as   
Laguna's forever.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry that took so long. I had a bit of writer's block. Anyway please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any of the characters  
  
It was nine o'clock when I was almost finished with giving Laguna a tour of Garden. We had   
seen everyone except for Squall and Rinoa but I knew the reason for that. They had decided to   
go out to dinner, but only after they knew Laguna was coming. Squall made me so mad   
sometimes.  
  
We were just about to mount the stairs to the second when Cid approached us. Cid lived at   
the orphanage now with Edea, but every week he came back to check up on us. He engaged   
Laguna in conversation about his presidency and whatnot, which I really had no interest   
whatsoever. I looked around, hoping to see one of my friends that I could talk to. I saw Seifer   
standing not too far away.  
  
Seifer . . . what is there to say about him? I still consider him a friend even through all he put us   
through. We did go to the orphanage together after all. He noticed me looking at him and   
motioned me over. I trotted over to him, wondering what he had in mind.  
  
He was smirking, but that was nothing new. That smirk of his could be considered his   
trademark. He lazily leaned up against the wall. "I have a question for you Selphie."  
  
"Ask away!" I was kind of nervous and completely clueless to why Seifer Almasy would want   
to ask me something.  
  
He motioned to Laguna with a move of his hand. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm giving him a tour of Garden. He's doing a speech for the Festival and–"  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. I mean what's going on between you guys" he said in an implying tone.   
"I know you have a thing for him and I see him giving you . . . looks."  
  
I couldn't tell if he was just messing with me or not. "Looks?"  
  
He nodded with a look of sincerity. "You know . . . the kind of looks Irvine gives you. And   
every other girl in Balamb for that matter."  
  
"Oh that look." I was insulted by his comment about Irvine but only momentarily. "Why are   
you telling me this?"  
  
"I just thought it was something you'd like to know. Something you can take advantage of."  
  
I gasped as I comprehended his meaning. "I'm not like that and neither is Laguna. Now if   
you'll excuse me, I have a tour to complete." I turned on my heel and marched back over to   
where Laguna and Cid were. Cid saw me coming over and smiled.   
  
"Ah Selphie. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Cid. How's Edea?"  
  
"She's doing wonderfully. She says she misses all of you. "He looked at his  
watch. "Well I won't keep you long. I heard you're giving a tour. Just be   
sure you finish in a little while. The lights are going to be turned off for the night."   
  
I nodded and smiled gratefully at him before turning to Laguna. "All that's left to   
see are the top two floors. It's really just classrooms."  
  
"That's ok. I'd still like to see them."   
  
  
***  
  
  
We made our way into Quistis's classroom. No one was in there which wasn't a surprise   
considering the time of night. "Well this is it."   
  
"Do you think I could mess around with the computers?"  
  
"Uh, sure I guess." I felt a little bit of uneasiness as I turned on the computer. I just prayed to   
Hyne that he didn't find . . .   
  
"Hey what's this?" Too late. My page. I hadn't thought about it until now. I blushed. "It's   
just something I put together." After a few clicks of the mouse he spoke again, this time with a   
bit of humor in his tone.  
  
"Sir Laguna's Page?" Not knowing what else to do I covered my face with my hands, trying to   
hide the redness that was enveloping it. I heard his hearty laughter.   
  
After awhile I peeked through my fingers to see what he was doing. It seemed he was   
interested in an old article of his. He saw me looking and motioned for me to sit down by him.   
He pointed to a picture of him in Esthar. He continued to tell me about his different adventures.   
I listened attentively as he went on about each pictures. I was enjoying myself and was a bit   
confused when the lights went off.  
  
Then it dawned on me it was shutdown time.   
  
"Uh-oh." I felt along the wall until I got to the door and jiggled the doorknob. "I think we're   
locked in."  
  
I heard Laguna running toward me. It wasn't too much later that I heard a crash and a "Unf!"  
  
I giggled. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you mean we're locked in?"  
  
"Well every night they lock the classrooms up when they turn of the lights. It's so no one   
breaks in."  
  
I couldn't see his face to see his reaction "Can't we just break the door?"  
  
I considered it for a moment but decided against it. "I'll probably be demoted or something for   
doing a thing like that."  
  
He was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Squall would do that to you?"  
  
"Well . . . maybe not a demotion but I'd definitely be in trouble. He takes his responsibility very   
seriously."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
I thought for a second. "Well . . . I could post on the message board. Maybe someone would   
see it and help us."  
  
"Good idea!" He took a few steps closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think it   
would be better if you led me back there."  
  
We made our way to the computer and I wrote a brief message about our situation. After I   
was done, I left the computer on as a source of light. I turned to him with a frown. "We might   
be here awhile. Most students come in here to use their computers and don't have their own."   
  
He rubbed his chin in a detective-like way. "So basically we just have to figure out something   
to do right?" He turned to me. "Any ideas?"  
  
For a second I just looked at his face to see if he was the kind of guy to give me "looks." I saw   
nothing.  
  
"Big stupid Seifer" I murmured. Laguna looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head.   
"We could work on your speech."  
  
He seemed to like the idea. "So what am I doing a speech on?"  
  
"Just how it's important for the SeeDs to be responsible." I gathered a pencil and a few pieces   
of paper off of Quisty's desk. For the next few hours we found different ways to keep   
ourselves from dying of boredom. First we worked on the speech (which turned out very well)  
then we played tic tac toe (I won three times whoo hoo!) Then it was rock paper scissors. We   
eventually got bored of all that though.  
  
"Why don't we play hide and seek?" I suggested. I realized after I said it that it was dumb to   
ask a 44-year-old man to play hide and seek but he didn't seem to mind.   
  
I tried not to laugh as I hid under a Quistis's desk. Surprisingly I was having a great time with   
Laguna! I thought it would be horrible with the lights out and all but it was going great.  
  
It wasn't long before I heard him stepping carefully around the room. I held my breath while he   
passed me. Now if I could only get back to the computer before he caught me.   
  
I made a run for it. I guess I was a little to slow because in seconds his arm was around my   
waist. Not expecting this I attempted to turn around, which tripped Laguna in the process. We   
both ended up on the aisle floor, me on my back and Laguna on top off me. I gave a little   
laugh. "You're the clumsiest guy I've ever met!"   
  
"Clumsy! You tripped me!" he said jokingly. I laughed and kissed him.   
  
I didn't mean to kiss him it just happened! I guess I'm just used to doing that with Irvine. I   
immediately pulled away, horrified at what I had done. There was an awkward silence, but that   
didn't last long as Laguna's lips met mine.   
  
I felt a million things at once, but mostly just my heart pounding. I don't remember how long we   
kissed, but what I do remember is how in a matter of seconds the lights came on and the door   
open. Our lips immediately as we both scrambled to stand up. I saw Quistis in the doorway   
and her shock was evident. I realized how bad it must have looked (Laguna was on top of me   
after all). I turned crimson as she spoke.  
  
"I...I saw your message on the board and came to help you."   
  
Laguna gave a nervous laugh. "Well that was nice of you Quistis. I better get back to the   
Palace now." He waved at me but didn't look at me. "Bye Selphie." And with that he left.   
  
I went to leave too but Quistis caught my arm as I passed and pulled me back into the   
classroom. "What's going on?" she hissed.  
  
"Er . . . It wasn't how it looked. It was just a kiss that's all."  
  
She shook her head. "Selphie don't do this. I know you have a crush on him but don't let that   
get in the way of your judgement. How would Squall feel?"  
  
My eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell him! He'll kill me!"  
  
"I won't. Just don't do something like that again ok?"  
  
I nodded. It was really too much for me to comprehend at that time of night. I walked to the   
elevator, still feeling his lips on mine.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Well what did you think? I usually don't do this but I want a certain amount of reviews before I   
  
continue. Last time I didn't get any on this story so I'm thinking people are losing interest. So   
  
  
please review! 


End file.
